Kamzo
|code = L6ADH6AD}} Kamzo is a Klinker Mixel. Description Personality If you want to keep Kamzo happy, you just have to keep him working. With his rotating right hand and wrenching left hand, Kamzo is all about getting the job done with as much action as possible. He can also be very moody. Physical Appearance Kamzo is mainly brown in color. His body and head are one section. He has a large grey underbite that juts out, with three pointy teeth pointing upwards. He has a grey skullcap with a pipe shoved through it, with a gear on each side. He has two large eyes with grey eyelids. He has rounded grey shoulders. His left arm is small and golden, with a small black pincer hand. His right arm is large and gold, with a grey clamp-like hand with brown and gold details. His legs are short, grey, and bowed. His feet are grey and small in the back and extend into a larger brown size, with gold details on the bottom. Ability His large hand acts like a clamp, while his smaller hand acts like a wrench. Biography First adventures Kamzo was one of many Mixels who were forced to outrun the Nixelstorm and help shut it down. ("Mixels Rush") Memorable Quotes None so far. Set Information Kamzo was released as part of the Series 5 Mixels sets in the June 2015 product wave. His product number is 41538 and contains 58 pieces. In-Booklet code Kamzo's in-booklet code for Mixels Rush is L6ADH6AD, which is Leadhead when decoded. Trivia *His name is a combination of the words "cam" (misspelled), a type of gear, and "gizmo". *His arms are like Krader's; a small arm on the left side, and then a big arm on the right side. *His eye pieces are reused from Naut; only he has two instead of one. He also uses two big tile eye pieces, similar to Scorpi and Wuzzo. However, Wuzzo has his eyes attached on the sides instead of both facing forwards. *His gears are on both sides of his head, which are possibly used to represent ears. *In his LEGO set, his lower jaw is flush with his body, while it juts out at an odd angle in his animated model. It is also striped in his animated model, which is lacked in his set. * He uses the same arm(s) as Krog. *He is the shortest Klinker. *He is shown to have a personality similar to that of a workaholic. *He has the same feet as Rokit, but in the cartoon version of Kamzo his feet are flatter. *He resembles a fiddler crab. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 2 Merchandise Games *Mixels Rush *Who's In The Mix Other *LEGO Club Magazines **Mixel Maker! **Mixed Up Punchlines! *Mixels: 2016 Wall Calendar External Links *Instructions on LEGO.com Category:2015 Category:Series 5 Category:Mixels Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Least pieces Mixels Category:Mixels Rush Category:Covered eyes Category:Flat Eyes Category:Three teeth Category:Underbite Category:Ball-jointed arms Category:Elemental arms Category:Mixels With Large Hands Category:Mixels with unique hands Category:One toe Category:Asymmetrical Mixels Category:Shortest Mixels Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Elemental Head Category:Elemental Hands